CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present invention is related to commonly assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/547,562, filed on Oct. 23, 1995 and entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR RENDERING CHARACTERS, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by this reference.